Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice
Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice is the sequel to Pursuit Force developed by Bigbig Studios. This game is exclusively available for the PlayStation Portable. A PS2 version was announced, but never released.[2] The player controls the Pursuit Force Commander of a special police unit known as the Pursuit Force. Commander's job is to take down the biggest gangs at large in the USA: The Syndicate: British bank robbers, The Raiders: professional pirates with a focus on stealing cargo, Viper Squad: a corrupt police division,[3] and the returning gangs of The Warlords'''and '''The Convicts,[4] from the original Pursuit Force game. The objective is to eliminate the 'boss' of each gang, using any means necessary. The game takes place 2 years after the events in the original. The wedding of the Commander and his fellow teammate Sarah Hunter is interrupted by the Convicts, who have escaped from prison once again to take revenge on the Pursuit Force. Shortly afterwards, a police chase commences. Shortly after stopping the convicts, Pursuit Force is about to apprehend Billy Wilde when a new police task force called Viper Squad appears to handle the situation themselves. Realizing they are unable to do much with Viper Squad, they return to handling cases which results in the arrival of the Syndicate as well as the Raiders. During a crime with the Raiders and Warlords, the Warlord's lieutenant kills Sarah, leaving the Commander in much grief. Pursuit Force goes back to piecing together parts of the puzzle as they rescue nuclear physicist Dr. Pertwee as well as finding out why the criminals are cooperating. During a mission on attacking the Syndicate, they find out the Syndicate Lieutenant is in fact a MI:5 spy named Lucy, adding more to the complication of affairs as she is attempting to find who is carrying a majority of the nuclear weapons. It seems that the Convicts, Syndicate, and Raiders are merely the deliverers of the nuclear cargo, as it is the Warlords who intended with their own reasons to launch nukes at Capital City. The weaker gangs' leaders are summarily defeated and just as it seems like most of the cases are closed, a mole damages the Pursuit Force headquarters and injures the Chief. As they try to figure out who is the mole of the Pursuit Force, it seems all fingers are pointed at the Recruits. To add to the matters, a new unnamed masked gang begins terrorizing the city. Adding more to the issue, it is only after battling the Warlord General that it is revealed to be the Viper Squad Commander Decker responsible for the entire plot, while the Warlords have gone rogue already, Viper Squad intend to start a fascist police state in Capital City and have begun a campaign of terror on the innocents. During the President's visit to the city, his Viper convoy begins to attack him and the masked gang is revealed to have actually been members of Viper. To add to the matters, it is revealed that Ashley was the mole of the team (she is the explosives and marksman expert of the team, Preach was a heavy weapons specialist and Gage was the driver, so she was the only one capable of setting up charges). Also, at the summit, she may have intimidated the Mayor while the Commander was covering her from Convicts). A battle on the Viper copter leads to the death of the mole but Preach is still questionably missing from the squad. However worse fears are put aside as it is revealed Preach is fighting the Vipers with the cops until the team reunites. A fight at the hospital forces the Vipers to withdraw in their mobile headquarters and a final battle against Decker in a powered armor and his EFS protected car ends the Vipers once and for all. The ending results in a ceremony where the Pursuit Force is congratulated for their effort, however the Chief and the Commander are nowhere to be found. They are shown paying their last respects to Sarah at her grave, as they killed the man responsible for it all. The commander leaves without his badge and gun, implying he is quitting, but the Chief says that he will be back. Category:Video Games